


All Of Me

by Amorph



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph





	All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455375) by [Black_Calliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Calliope/pseuds/Black_Calliope). 



_Узел_. Стайлз уже несколько месяцев катал это слово на языке, пробовал на вкус, складывая губы в трубочку на «у» и касаясь нёба кончиком языка на «л». Ему нравилось, как идеально соединяются звуки, оставляя во рту привкус любопытства и желания.

Когда они впервые заговорили об этом, Дерек осторожно подбирал слова, то и дело произнося «когда» и «будет», словно был уверен, что это обязательно случится. Когда-нибудь, но не сейчас.

Но каждый раз, когда он держал Стайлза, так удобно и комфортно прижимая его к своему большому, сильному телу, тот вспоминал о его словах. О том, как, наверное, прекрасно будет чувствоваться его узел внутри, как горячий, крупный член будет растягивать его до предела, скрепляя их с Дереком, связывая, а тот будет кончать невероятно долго, заполняя его спермой самым грязным и развратным из способов. 

И вот этот день, наконец, настал. Дерек нагнул Стайлза над кухонным столом, а тот сжал пальцы на деревянной столешнице. С шеи и спины лил пот, а Дерек, не сдерживаясь, вбивался в его тело, глубже и глубже.

\- Я хочу это чувствовать, - бессвязно пробормотал Стайлз, - Пожалуйста, хочу это чувствовать. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста!

Слова лились изо рта сплошным потоком, перемежаясь с мольбой и стонами. Дерек сжал ладонь на его шее и зарычал.

\- Не могу, - голос звучал совсем по-звериному. Стайлз не мог его видеть, но чувствовал взгляд красных, наполненных похотью глаз. Он подмахнул Дереку, принимая его еще глубже, оба застонали от удовольствия.

\- Я так соскучился, - всхлипнул Стайлз,  уткнувшись лбом в поверхность стола. То, что он говорил, было какой-то бессмыслицей, но его сейчас это мало волновало. Он хотел, чтобы Дерек был еще ближе, чтобы тот вцепился когтями в его сердце, разорвал изнутри и собрал заново – Ну же, Дерек!

Всего мгновение, и тот вцепился ладонями в его руки, крепко прижимая их к столу, лег грудью на спину и замер.

\- Сам напросился, - голос прозвучал низко и странно, словно чужой. – Умолял меня как сучка. А ты и есть сучка. Я тебя заполню до отказа…

Он вогнал член до основания, и тот начал набухать; Стайлз почувствовал, как поджались яйца Дерека. Сперма начала выплескиваться внутрь толчками, рассылая по телу жар.

\- Да, - зашипел Стайлз, стиснув зубы, ощущая, как растет узел. Ему даже казалось, что он чувствует краями своей растянутой дырки пульсацию вен на члене.

Это было больно, очень больно. Стайлз стиснул кулаки и напрягся, каждая мышца в теле звенела. Но член стоял колом, яйца подтянулись и ныли, а с головки вязкими каплями сочилась смазка. Дерек позади него тихо замычал от удовольствия, сбивчиво бормоча, как накачает его спермой и будет смотреть, как та вытекает из покрасневшего отверстия, а потом загонит обратно пальцами, где ей и место.  Для Стайлза это было уже слишком, оргазм чуть не сшиб его с ног, накатил, как волна в океане. Перед глазами побелело, и на секунду мир показался диким и слишком ослепительным.

\- Стайлз, - прошептал Дерек, медленно и не глубоко двигая бедрами. Голос был низким и ласковым от удовольствия. – Стайлз, - повторил он.

И для Стайлза голос Дерека был своего рода якорем.

 


End file.
